


Hey There, Soldier

by Thorfanficwriter



Series: A Hill of Beans [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Costume Kink, Costumes, F/M, One Shot, Sequel, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Bucky and Y/N spice up their love life.





	Hey There, Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This work is to be read only on AO3 or my Tumblr blog. Please do not use any of the many available reader apps, ESPECIALLY THOSE MAKING MONEY VIA ADS OR PAID PREMIUMS. These apps are making money off the hard work of content creators who get zero compensation. Additionally, these apps reformat the works without permission which I feel infringes on our rights as creators. I hope you will support me and other artists in continuing to uphold the principles and spirit of bringing you the free fanwork you enjoy.

About a year after Y/N and Bucky wed, they hit a slump in the bedroom. He was working hard at building his security company and a newborn baby had put a cramp in their free time. Having to rush their dalliances when opportunities arose left no room for creativity either. Once they finally settled into a reasonable daily routine, they agreed it was time to spice things up again. 

There were, understandably, a number of things the former HYDRA captive was averse to, especially BDSM. He was willing to try edging. While that went alright, he didn’t like the idea of denying her or either of them reduced to begging. He didn’t find that fun. Even that little bit of control over each other left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Using a vibrator on her amused him, and they had exhausted all the positions he was open to. They gave role playing a try, but he couldn’t get into it and always ended up breaking character as soon as he got excited. It made him feel silly. 

That Halloween, Sam’s new girlfriend was throwing a costume party and he pleaded with Bucky for moral support. Y/N desperately wanted to have coordinating costumes. He finally caved, agreeing to go as an old-time gangster and she, his moll. Finding the stereotypical pin-striped suit and fedora was easy enough. A bit of searching on eBay rewarded her with a vintage 30’s dress that was reasonably priced. Bucky loved the way it accentuated her curves and prattled on and on how people didn’t know how to dress anymore. During the entire party, he couldn’t keep his hands off her and continued to whisper the raunchiest things in her ear. By the time they got home, the dress wound up torn in his haste to get it off her. 

She decided to surprise him with other outfits. When he came home and found her serving up dinner dressed as a diner waitress, they ended up eating a dried-out, reheated meal. She was pretending to clean the bathroom when he found her in the French Maid costume; he bent her over the sink, watching in the mirror. One Saturday, she got up early and changed into a tennis outfit. He roused quickly, looking forward to a romp but was disappointed when she reminded him, she was, in fact, meeting a friend to play. 

One day, true inspiration hit her. A quick search on the internet revealed readily available options for her next planned dress-up. It took about a week for the package to arrive. She had to admit being especially enthused about that one herself. As she took Rebecca up that night to put her to bed, she told Bucky to wait downstairs because she had a treat for him.  

He waited impatiently while Y/N put the baby to sleep. When he heard her walk across the hall into their bedroom, he started getting excited. What could she have dreamed up this time? Maybe a sexy schoolgirl, or some naughty lingerie. His pants were getting tight just thinking about it. 

She called down the stairs asking him to cover his eyes. When she was in front of him, she purred, “Hey there, soldier.”  

Slowly opening his eyes, he took in the satin dress comprised of a very short, flared red and white skirt with blue halter top featuring white stars on the lapels. He froze. She was even wearing the matching hat and white gloves. He slowly rose off the couch and asked “Where the hell did you pick that up?” in a stifled voice. 

Y/N was deflated by his reaction, thinking she should have considered the war memories such a thing would bring up. “Sorry, babe. I wasn’t thinking. I’ll go take it off.” 

She was beginning to turn away when he grabbed an arm and said, “No. Don’t move. I wanna get a good look at this.” Bucky began circling her, taking in every detail. “This is so fucking hot. I can’t decide what to do with you first.” 

A shiver of excitement ran up her spine in response to his lustful tone. He returned in front of her plucking the cap off her head. “This can definitely go,” he said, tossing it aside. “I think the rest of the getup can stay on, including the dance shoes.” 

He looked like a wolf about to pounce on his prey and a nervous giggle left her lips. “Gee...” further words were cut off when he captured her in his arms and smashed his mouth against hers. Hastily pressing against her in a clumsy rush, they fell onto the couch. He quickly pulled away in order not to crush her.  

He stood back up and said, “Don’t move!” then ran up the stairs. He was back down in less than two minutes, carrying a handful of condom packets. 

Y/N’s eyes went wide. “Bucky!” she squealed and laughed. “What exactly do you have in mind?”  

Already unzipping his pants, he answered, “I’m not sure but we both might be walking funny by the end of it.”  

When they had finally exhausted themselves, she said, “I’m guessing this one’s a keeper.” 

“Definitely. But whatever you do, don’t let Steve get wind of it.” 

“I’m not in the habit of sharing our sex life with the guys, but why?” 

“He’s already intimately familiar with these outfits, if you catch my drift, and I don’t need him imagining you in one of them.” 

A sly smirk grew on her face. 

“Y/N, what are you thinking?” 

“I’m just wondering if there’s an original Captain America costume in your size.” 


End file.
